


Let’s Play House

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-16
Updated: 2008-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Continuation of a drabble. I think it was better when it was just a drabble, but that’s just me…</p>
    </blockquote>





	Let’s Play House

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of a drabble. I think it was better when it was just a drabble, but that’s just me…

Koyama always liked to make sure his fellow members were happy, and and it occurred to him every once in a while that he was sort of like the mommy for his group. And Yamapi - god, he loved that man, not that the other knew that - was so of like the father.

As they stood in the wings, waiting to go on and join their group on stage, Koyama turned to Yamapi on a whim and said, "Can we pretend that we're parents and they're all ours?" He flushed terribly when he realized the implications of his words and turned to rush out on stage because it was time. But Yamapi stopped him, a hand on his arm twirling him back around. "Yes, we can pretend." There was a fondness in Yamapi's eyes as he brushed the pad of one thumb over Koyama's cheekbone before he said, "Let's go make the fans happier than ever, ne?!"

Koyama was sure they could do that, because he'd never been so happy himself and he just wanted to share it all with the world.

And share it he did, in that moment. With pride shining in his eyes – and love – he strode out on stage with Yamapi and welcomed the crowds once more, pushing from his mind that later the dream of the moment would hurt so much.

Or would it?

When the show was over – after multiple encores – Koyama rushed backstage, determined to get dressed and leave. He didn’t want to seem like he was misinterpreting Yamapi’s words and reading more into it than was truly there. After all, they were band mates, friends, and everyone knew how much he believed in their member ai; he knew they all humored him on that note but he wouldn’t have it any other way because in humoring him, they _were_ loving each other. So obviously any fondness in the other’s eyes was simply the loving friendship of years and years, and nothing more.

Simply getting dressed, he gathered his things, about to head out the door; he could shower at home because skipping it would save him time. Unfortunately, skipping it didn’t save him enough time because Yampi was heading into the dressing room just as he was trying to head out.

“Good show today… Hey. You didn’t take a shower?”

Koyama thought the other male could truly be dense at times; of course he didn’t take a shower and prolong the agony of being in the presence of his unrequited love.

“No… I need to get home and take care of Nyanta so I thought I’d shower at home.” And people thought he was bad at lying. Actually, he was; he just didn’t know that his eyes flitted everywhere but Yamapi’s face – or whoever’s face he was talking to at the time – when he was lying. It was a dead giveaway.

“You know, you’re a horrible liar.” Yamapi chuckled a bit, and brushed the pad of a thumb over a cheekbone once more, smiling at the soft smile it pulled from Koyama before the other man put his defenses back up.

Koyama didn’t know how Yamapi knew, but that didn’t really matter. All that mattered was escape before he broke down and said, “please touch me like that always” or something just as silly. After all, Yamapi had Jin, and Ryo, and, well, any girl he half-smiled at. There was no way that he needed him.

Yamapi’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he had to ask him to repeat the statement. “I said, how do you think our children did tonight?” Koyama flushed and murmured, “I think News was amazing tonight and our member ai was shining.”

“That’s not what I asked….” Yamapi winked at Koyama before leaning forward and kissing the confused expression off of his face. “If I ask about our children, then you should really respond with a statement about our children, you know…” Yamapi smirked and pulled Koyama close. “I like you, you know that? And I think our children are very deserving of our parental pride.”

 

Koyama gasped, shocked at such a round-about and yet straightforward confession. “I… I like you too.”

“And?”

“And I’m proud of our children.” Leave it to Koyama to get a little teary-eyed then, but it didn’t faze Yamapi who simply brushed the stray wetness away with a finger and murmured, “Let’s watch our children grow together.”

Koyama pinched himself, hoping this was more than just a happy dream.


End file.
